Unsaid Jukebox
by DdraigCoch
Summary: Third in the 'Jukebox Cycle! Ten 6X5 drabbles; quick fiction for those who need a quick fix!  WARNING: Slash.  Please remember to read and review.
1. My Eyes

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass.

**1)** **My Eyes, Doctor Horrible's Sing-along Blog**

**Part I**

_Anyone with half a brain_

_Could spend their whole life howling in pain_

The rain came down in dull sheets, slicking the city in airborne muck. Down below he could see the bottom feeders, the sheep, scuttling out of the deluge. Afraid to be stained. They were too soaked to idly return indoors; they would ruin the carpets.

"I hate them sometimes." He confesses, voice hoarse from roared anger the stones are already forgetting. "For being weak. For needing us."

"That's like hating us for being reliable."

His silence is louder than the patter of a billion raindrops.

**Part II**

_Just when you feel you've almost drowned  
You find yourself on solid ground_

The rain throbbed down like a pulse of hearts blood bringing much needed relief to the city below. He did not need to see the joy on the faces of the scattering poor to know it was there. Exclamations drifted up to their deserted rooftop, bringing a soft curl to his lips.

"They need us, and you at least are too good a man to turn away."

The world could be shifted on that certainty; his companion's anger wavers a moment then slips away leaving just a battle weary child behind and a uniform that clung obscenely in the rain.


	2. Everything About You

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**2) Everything About You, Ugly Kid Joe**

_And I get sick when I'm around-_

_I can't stand to be around –_

_I hate everything about you!_

Watching him from across the room, Wufei took deep satisfaction in the immediate surge of hate he felt for Marquise. Everything about the man irritated like glass splinters under skin – the way Noin fawned on him, the imperceptible kinks in the golden mane and the natural grace with which he executed every gesture were particularly annoying, but none of it infuriated him like the man's brain!

"He is magnificent. You have fine taste, Wufei."

"You think that I-? I hate him!"

Quatre's knowing laughter drew Zechs' attention, and for a moment sound competed with Wufei's furious blush for top billing.


	3. The Vampire Club

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**3) The Vampire Club, Voltaire**

_Number one rule in this game_

_Never call him by his real name_

When Wufei was angry, he was 'Marquise'.

While on a mission, he was 'Wing'.

When he beat Wufei at chess, he was an 'aryan bastard'.

When his spitfire lover was feeling playful or teasing, he was 'Blondie'.

When they made love his name was always lost in a garbled moan that could have meant anyone, but belonged to and was swallowed up by him.

But most often he was just 'Zechs', spoken with unshakable conviction.

If there was one thing he'd come to appreciate about Chang Wufei, it was that the other man had never, not once, called him Milliardo.


	4. Seasons of Love

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**4) Seasons of Love, RENT**

_How do you measure, measure a year  
In daylight, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee, _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter in strife,_

It really was too cold to be outside, and today of all days he supposed he should have been at his sister's mansion. Strangely the idea had only occurred to him now that he was here, staring down at two empty graves alongside Treize's killer. Unkind, perhaps, to call him that. Treize had used the boy as they'd used the rest of them; was the bridge guilty of killing the jumper?

"Shouldn't you be at Relena's?"

"Oughtn't you be at Winner's?"

Uncomfortable silence descends, and it'll be hours until Zechs invites Wufei to share the brandy hidden in his coat.


	5. Rocket Man

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**5) Rocket Man, Elton John**

_I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Oh no no no I'm a rocket man_

He'd never expected to miss anything about the war, and largely he was glad it was past. There was nothing redeeming about war, but he'd still wake up nights from dreams with the adrenaline thumping through him and an acute sense of loss. Those nights he wondered if the other pilots had the same dreams.

He got his answer in time, when he took Zechs to bed. Waking up from one of those dreams to find the naked blonde staring longingly out the window at the colony's faux starlight, he knew he wasn't the only one who dreamt of flight.


	6. Good Girls Go to Heaven

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**6) Good Girls Go to Heaven, Meatloaf **

_I can't believe how hard it's been to  
Conjure up your face  
And trace your body in the air_

Zechs learnt early that it takes a fertile imagination to keep even sex with yourself interesting, and in the privacy of his shower lets his off its leash. The cold tiles shock warm flesh to awareness, and he lets his mood lead him; realisation that its Chang Wufei's mouth he imagines on his cock almost shocks him out of it. But dark eyes urge him on, his minds' eye providing him with more to wandering hands and trembling muscles. No-one hears the completion in each syllable of Wufei's name when he cries out, golden body straining against his own pleasure.


	7. 20th Century Boy

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**7) 20****th**** Century Boy, Placebo**

_Fly like a plane, drive like a car, hold out your hand,_

_Babe I'm gonna be your man_

_And it's plain to see you were meant for me_

_Yeah, I'm you boy, your 20__th__ century toy_

He hadn't wanted to come to the rock club. Too loud, too boisterous, too... everything and nothing that he would ever seek out himself. But shoved so hard into the darkest corner that lead guitar ripped through his body –

- Zechs' muscular thigh rocking against his twitching groin with the bass line –

- sweaty blonde hair twisted around his fingers and yanked back sharply with the chorus -

- hard, hungry lips devouring his neck with the drums –

- drowning in sensation and unable to care if it's his sweat or condensation making him slide against the wall, he's silently singing Maxwell's praises for nagging him into going.


	8. Never Again

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**8) Never Again, Nickleback**

_Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never again_

The book had been bought on a whim. Something had told him that Wufei would like it, and so he had bought it. Now, watching those slim hands clenching white around the slim volume so tightly that it actually shook, he couldn't help wondering why he ever listened to 'that' voice.

"Wufei?"

The dark head shakes furiously, dark eyes clenched as tightly as his fists – and he recognised the expression, with a shock,

"Who?" That's all he asked, but Wufei flinched the book to his chest.

"Meirian." His voice shook, just for a moment before inky eyes lifted "My wife."


	9. Walk Through the Fire

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**9) Walk through the Fire, Once More with Feeling (Buffy)**

_Cause she is drawn to the fire  
Some people never learn  
And she will walk through the fire  
And let it - -_

Wufei tries not to think about the kind of missions the Preventers send Zechs on, absolutely refuses to consider the reasons why his reasonable request for the change of partner from Sally to the ex-prince was refused. He tries especially hard not to imagine the horrors when Zechs returns bloody, burnt and too often dead behind the eyes, because when he does its not sympathetic or protective he feels.

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent, Marquise?"

The blonde drops onto the mistreated sofa, stares through his lover - and biting back choice comments, Wufei patches the sacrificing idiot up.


	10. King of Spain

**Pairing:** 6x5

**Meme:** Ten songs

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the songs or the source anime of this work of fan fiction. The songs belong to their respective artists and 'Gundam Wing' remains the property of Sunrise Inc. I make no money from this, and I mean no harm.

**A/N:** Third in the 'Jukebox' Series. Many thanks to my wonderful beta RoseWalker and loving partner Kit for putting up with my ranting when this one insisted on kicking my ass. Please review!

**10) King of Spain, Moxy Fruvous**

_Prince and pauper, junior and whopper  
World made up of silver and copper  
Under my own volition, I took a change of position_

Their notice board is full of take out menus (because Zechs can only make frozen pizzas, Wufei can only rehydrate rations and men cannot live by pizza and rations alone).

They always have exactly 20% of their income left at the end of the month (because a household budget is nothing after learning to handle a country's income).

Their whites are all stained various hues, their woollens shrunken (because Zechs forgets to separate and Wufei forgets why you shouldn't put wool in the dryer).

It's not perfect, but they're still learning and they both pride themselves in being quick studies.


End file.
